An AM compatible in-band on-channel (IBOC) digital broadcasting system simultaneously broadcasts analog and digital signals in a standard AM broadcasting channel. One AM IBOC system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,022. The broadcast signal includes an amplitude modulated radio frequency signal having a first frequency spectrum. The amplitude modulated radio frequency signal includes a first carrier modulated by an analog program signal. The signal also includes a plurality of digitally modulated carrier signals within a bandwidth, which encompasses the first frequency spectrum. Each of the digitally modulated carrier signals is modulated by a digital signal. A first group of the digitally modulated carrier signals lies within the first frequency spectrum and is modulated in quadrature with the first carrier signal. Second and third groups of the digitally modulated carrier signals lie outside of the first frequency spectrum and are modulated both in-phase and in quadrature with the first carrier signal. The subcarriers are divided into primary, secondary and tertiary partitions. Some of the subcarriers are complementary subcarriers.
The received multi-carrier signal requires equalization in the presence of dynamic channel response variations. Without such equalization, a distorted signal would be detected and the digital broadcasting signal information would be unrecoverable. An equalizer enhances the recoverability of the digital audio broadcasting signal information. Equalizers for use in receivers that receive AM in-band on-channel signals are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,559,830; 6,292,511; 6,295,317; and 6,480,536.
The use of complementary subcarriers for hybrid secondary and tertiary partitions in the AM compatible digital audio broadcasting signal creates an orthogonal relationship with the analog host signal. Prior equalization implementations for secondary partitions required knowledge of whether the analog host bandwidth was limited to ±5 kHz. If the analog was limited to ±5 kHz, then the secondary partitions were equalized independently to better accommodate adjacent channel interference. Otherwise the secondary partitions were first complementary combined to cancel the analog signal in this region.
There is a need for an equalization technique that does not require analog bandwidth information.